Para lo que necesites, nena
by Deny14
Summary: Pansy comienza a dudar de sus sentimientos, lo único que tiene claro es que el sexo con Blaise le gustó. Daphne intenta echarle un cable a su manera y Draco... pierde su tesoro más preciado.


Mordía frenéticamente sus uñas, como solía hacer cuando algo le inquietaba, mientras lanzaba miradas de soslayo a su amiga de vez en cuando. Estaba contenida, sentada en la cama totalmente erguida y con aspecto preocupado. Daphne se dedicaba a ir y venir por la habitación demasiado ocupada en su labor de vestirse y estar perfecta como siempre para prestar atención a la morena que observaba todos sus movimientos.

Faltaban unos pocos minutos para el comienzo de la primera clase del día y Pansy llevaba más de dos horas en pie, algo raro e inusual en ella. Tras comprobar que su amiga no le haría el más mínimo caso mientras se dedicara a emperifollarse para recibir las miradas de la mayor parte del sector masculino, optó por un leve carraspeo, el cual, no vaticinaba nada bueno y prosiguió lo que la morena llevaba intentando decir desde hacía un buen rato.

-Me he acostado con Blaise- Daphne dejó de mirarse en el espejo interior del armario y se volvió a ella con una sonrisa venenosa en el rostro.

-Enhorabuena. Aunque quizás debería dárselas a él- soltó una risita irónica y volvió a sus labores. No hubo caras de sorpresa, ni preguntas como esperaba Pansy.

-Me siento mal, no debería haberlo hecho…- se alzó de la cama negando con la cabeza rotundamente y paseó por la estancia ante la mirada escéptica de su amiga que sonreía socarronamente a través del espejo.

-¿Tan malo fue?

-En realidad ese es el problema- paró tras ella para observar como acababa de maquillarse y torció el gesto en una mueca de desagrado- fue demasiado bien.

-¡Entonces quita esa cara de perro y sonríe un poco mujer!- le dio un empujoncito amistoso en el hombro y se dirigió a la cama para recoger la túnica, luego reparó en su reloj de muñeca- por merlín, ¡es tardísimo! Snape nos matará.

No dio tiempo para más charla. Salieron a toda velocidad de la habitación y atravesaron la sala común desierta en esos momentos. Al menos su primera clase se situaba en las mazmorras y eso implicaba cierta cercanía con la casa de Slytherin, así que llegaron en seguida. Daphne intercambió una mirada de incertidumbre con su amiga, que la morena interpretó a la perfección. Dudaba si llamar o esperar a la siguiente hora.

Pansy tomó la iniciativa y aporreó un par de veces la puerta, esperó unos segundos y abrió lentamente asomando la cabeza ante la atenta mirada de todo Slytherin y Griffindor. Snape las miraba subido en la tarima con aspecto imperturbable.

-Buenos días profesor- se apresuró hablar Pansy con voz dulcificada y cara de no haber roto un plato- ¿podemos pasar?

-Llegan diez minutos tarde- apuntó Snape haciendo un gesto con la mano, dando a entender que podían entrar- no quiero oír ni un murmullo, ¿entendido?- las dos chicas se sentaron en dos pupitres en la última fila y asintieron con la cabeza gacha.

A las palabras de Snape continuó un bufido de exasperación por parte del pelirrojo Weasley que se ganó cinco puntos menos para Griffindor. Potter sentado a su lado le hizo un amago a su amigo, dando a entender que se controlara. Hasta la sabelotodo de Granger se giró hacia ellas en un breve espacio de tiempo frunciendo los labios y con mirada enfadada.

-¿Y esta de que va?- murmuró Daphne sin apartar la mirada de la espalda de Granger indignada. Para que luego digan que los Slytherins eran los malos, y eran ellos lo que se tiraban a la yugular a la primera de cambio.

Continuaron con la lección en silencio, Snape se dedicaba a explicar en la pizarra los pasos para realizar la poción aprendida aquel día y el resto de alumnos escuchaba sin mediar palabra. Pansy jugueteaba con la pluma entre sus dedos mientras miraba al profesor sin prestar el más mínimo interés, a su lado Daphne escribía sin cesar en el pergamino cada palabra de la elaboración. A la rubia se le asociaban muchos adjetivos, bien sabidos por todo Hogwarts, pero aplicada no era uno de ellos. A pesar de ello era una cualidad que tenía y poca gente sabía.

-Daphne- llamó su amiga en un susurro casi inaudito. La chica reaccionó y la miró un instante antes de continuar escribiendo. Ni siquiera supo porque la llamó, simplemente notó la sensación de ser observada y desvió la mirada por otra la clase hasta que encontró un par de ojos que la miraban sonriendo lascivamente. Blaise Zabinni.

-¿Qué pasa?- acabó contestando la rubia en un siseo.

-Necesito contarte los detalles

-Definitivamente Blaise acabado pervirtiéndote- sonrió de forma divertida y fijó su mirada verde en ella, instándola a que continuara.

-Hablo en serio Daph.

-Yo también- dijo esta paseando su mirada por la zona en la que el aludido se encontraba. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando aquellos ojos le devolvieron la mirada. Daphne alzó las cejas sorprendida y una sonrisa ladeada asomó en su rostro. Quizás podría divertirse un poco.

Devolvió la mirada a su amiga que se mordía el labio inferior indecisa. Y mientras esperaba el relato, se relamió los labios de manera sensual, a sabiendas que Blaise las miraba se acercó al oído de Pansy.

-Ni se te ocurra mirar- le susurró lentamente- pero tenemos público. Sígueme el juego y disimula.

La morena frunció el ceño contrariada, pero siguió las instrucciones de su compañera. Y notó como le mordía ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja soltando ligeramente el aliento sobre la zona. Sintió cosquillas e intentó girar la cabeza hacia ella sin entender lo que hacía.

-Para- volvió a susurrar mientras posó la mano en la rodilla desnuda de Pansy. Por el rabillo del ojo observó al chico y comprobó con satisfacción que su compañero de pupitre rubio oxigenado también se había unido al espectáculo, quizás avisado por Blaise- te estoy echando una mano.

Pansy entendía cada vez menos, pero aquel cosquilleo continuó al volver a notar los labios de su amiga mordisqueándole el lóbulo, tampoco se quejó cuando su dedo índice delineó la curvatura del cuello y descendió lentamente hasta el escote donde dirigió este hacia uno de sus pechos y acarició el pezón en círculos por encima de la blanca camisa, junto al escudo de Slytherin.

Inevitablemente y de forma instintiva entreabrió los labios y soltó un leve suspiro al sentir aquel contacto. Su cuerpo reaccionaba ante los estímulos que le proporcionaba su amiga. El pezón comenzó a erguirse casi de inmediato y podía notarse a través de la ropa.

Aquello era una locura, estaban en mitad de una explicación de pociones, ante un silencio sepulcral roto por el discurso de Snape y unos cincuenta alumnos sentados pacientemente en sus pupitres a la espera de instrucciones, mientras su mejor amiga ,Daphne, le acariciaba de forma lasciva. Era bien sabido por todos que aquella rubia tenia costumbres bastante liberales con respecto al sexo y a los hombres, pero desconocía su gusto por las mujeres.

Las caricias nos dejaron de cesar, al contrario. La mano oscilaba por su vientre y continuaba descendiendo hasta la rodilla donde minutos antes había estado. Subió lentamente por el muslo masajeándolo delicadamente hasta que llegó al borde la de falda. No dudo ni un instante, la mano se coló por debajo rumbo a la cara interna del muslo.

Solo Daphne era consciente de los suaves jadeos que Pansy profería aún con los labios medio abiertos. Esa misma mano fue la empujó ligeramente el muslo hacia ella, consiguiendo que abierta las piernas un poco más y que la morena soltara un gritito asustada.

-No te asustes- continuó Daphne calmándola, volvió a mordisquearle el lóbulo y sacó la lengua perfilando la forma con la punta. Se separó de su rostro unos centímetros y continuó con la tarea de adentrarse en la cara interna de sus muslos, ahora con mejor visibilidad para esos cuatros ojos que las miraban expectante, y que a esas alturas calculaba que muy cachondos.

-Señorita Greengrass- Snape acabó el discurso y fijó la mirada al final de la clase- ¿podría dejar de susurrarle cosas a la señorita Parkinson? He dejado bastante claro que no quería oír ni un murmullo.

-Por supuesto profesor- sonrió angelicalmente y se separó totalmente de su amiga sacando la mano lentamente y de forma disimulada de la falda.

-Tendrán que esperar al final de la clase para acabar la conversación. Ahora comiencen con la elaboración de la poción.

Eso fue todo lo que se dijeron aquella clase. Daphne la miró sonriente el resto del tiempo mientras realizaban la complicaba poción. Mientras que Pansy se limitaba a seguir las instrucciones sin levantar la cabeza del caldero abochornada por la situación y sorprendida por su receptividad.

Durante el resto del día se involucró demasiado en las clases, algo poco común en ella pero que le sirvió para no pensar en aquel momento. Daphne en cambio actuaba con total naturalidad y con su desparpajo tan característico.

Por la noche no se molestó en bajar a la cena, entre tanto pensamiento confuso se le había quitado el apetito. Así que, decidió tumbarse a leer la revista corazón de bruja en el sofá de la sala común, frente a la chimenea en esos momentos encendida. Necesitaba paz y tranquilidad para aclarar sus ideas, claramente su amiga no había hecho nada por ayudarla, si cabe, lo empeoró aún más.

En el momento que escuchó voces entrando por la puerta de la sala común el cuerpo se tensó por completo y supo que sus amigos no iban a pasar por alto lo ocurrido en clase de pociones. Estaba casi segura que aquellas miradas indiscretas que había nombrado Daphne eran de alguno de ellos. Continuó leyendo la revista sin prestar la más mínima atención a las voces que empezaron acercarse a ella.

-¿Qué haces tan solitaria?- preguntó Blaise apoyando las manos en el respaldo del sofá- no has bajado a cenar.

-Lo curioso es que Daphne tampoco- comentó Draco con picardía. Se lanzó al sillón más cercano sin apartar la mirada de ella.

-Había quedado con un Ravenclaw- contestó Pansy sin apartar la mirada de su revista. Los tres chicos la miraban evaluadoramente esperando que dijera algo referido a lo ocurrido.

-Por supuesto- afirmó Draco sonriente- y como ahora estáis taaaan _unidas _has decidido esperarla aquí.

-¿Intentas decirme algo?- Pansy cerró de golpe la revista. Aquella actitud empezaba a mosquearla.

-Lo que Malfoy quiere decir…-Theodore seguía de pie con las manos en los bolsillos y saboreando el momento con esa sonrisa venenosa en el rostro- es que después del numerito que habéis montado esta mañana, de manera espontánea por supuesto y que no ha dejado indiferente a ninguno, le ha sabido a poco y esperaba un final más…

-¿agradable?- terminó Blaise ayudando a su amigo- sí, ha sido toda una sorpresa…aunque no esperaba menos de Daphne.

-Me alegro que os haya gustado- sonrió de forma irónica la morena, se incorporó en el sofá y cruzó las piernas intentando mantener la compostura- pero lamento deciros que no ha haber más final del que habéis visto.

-Una pena- el rubio se echó hacia delante apoyando sus codos en las rodillas- no me importaría comprobarlo en privado.

-Bueno- Blaise captó su atención, la miró fijamente y supo que nada bueno iba salir de sus labios. Si tenía la más mínima oportunidad dejaría caer su encuentro ante la presencia de Draco, solo para molestarlo. Y estaba segura que Theodore estaba al corriente de todo- quizás algunos tengamos el privilegio de repetir, aunque sea solo contigo.

Ahí estaba. Lo había hecho. Draco dirigió una rápida mirada a su amigo, intentando averiguar el motivo de aquel comentario. Frunció el ceño confundido y volvió a mirar a Pansy pidiendo explicaciones. Theodore se sentó en él apoya brazos cercano al lugar donde ella estaba sentada y soltó una carcajada sarcástica, aquello se estaba poniendo interesante.

-Tendrás que esperar a mañana Blaise- respondió la chica con fingida cara de pena- hoy Daphne está ocupada, y ya sabes que yo no me acostaría contigo ni en sueños…

Blaise alzó las cejas sorprendido por aquel comentario y sonrió de forma maligna preparándose para el golpe de gracia. No podía creer que estuviera diciendo eso, cuando no hacía un día la tenía entre sus piernas.

-Perdona. Había olvidado que estás reservada a un solo hombre- se mordió el labio conteniendo las ganas de contarlo todo y fijó la mirada en el rubio que observaba la conversación atento.

Todo el mundo sabía en Slytherin, y quizás en todo Hogwarts que Pansy Parkinson era propiedad exclusiva de Draco Malfoy. Lo cual quería decir que cualquiera que se acercara a ella sufría la ira del rubio, aunque este se pasara ignorándola semanas, incluso meses. Se acostaba con quien le daba la gana, pero cuando le apetecía volvía a Pansy, y lo cierto es que tarde o temprano, siempre volvía.

Blaise carraspeó un poco, preparado para asestar el golpe de gracia.

-Tengo unas cosas que hacer chicos- se metió las manos en los bolsillos alejándose hacia las escaleras masculinas, la morena soltó todo el aire contenido hasta el momento, respirando más tranquila. Aunque esto no duró mucho. Blaise se giró de nuevo hacia ellos antes de poner el primer pie en el escalón- ¡ah! Se me olvidaba Pansy, te olvidaste de esto la otra noche.

Volvió hacia ellos, caminando galantemente con su mejor sonrisa en el rostro. Sacó una cinta verde botella del bolsillo y se la entregó en mano a la chica ante la mirada de Draco y Theodore.

-Gracias- se limitó a decir Pansy. Era incapaz de mirar hacia atrás, donde el rubio mantenía la mirada fija en ellos. Había sido demasiado inocente al pesar que Blaise desaprovecharía la oportunidad de humillarlo con lo que más dolía. Porque aunque él lo negara continuamente, Pansy era su debilidad. Su amuleto más preciado.

-Siempre es un placer- contestó Blaise ensanchando su sonrisa amablemente. Levantó la vista hacía el rubio y alzó las cejas esperando una respuesta que no obtuvo- hasta más ver.

El silencio se apoderó de la sala, solo rota por el crepitar del fuego. Pansy seguía de espaldas a ellos, mirando un punto fijo por donde había desaparecido el moreno. Giró de repente hacia ellos y se levantó de golpe, intentó evitar la mirada que Draco le estaba dedicando en esos momentos y cruzó la sala a zancadas no sin antes despedirse con un _"Buenas noches". _

-Vaya- habló Theodore incorporándose también del sofá, se acercó a su amigo, hasta que llegó frente a él- esto sí que ha sido una sorpresa Malfoy, tanta información me abruma. Me voy a dormir.

Pansy se dejó caer en la cama boca abajo. No lloró, aunque tampoco pudo contener las ganas de gritar contra la almohada por lo tonta que había sido. Giró el cuerpo para quedar totalmente mirando hacia el dosel verde que decoraba el techo de su cama y alzó la mano derecha comprobando que el lazo verde colgaba de ella.

_Flash Back._

_No sabía en qué momento se había dejado convencer por las ideas disparatadas de Blaise, el caso era que se encontraban de camino a los invernaderos en mitad de la noche. Seguramente la mayoría de alumnos estarían durmiendo y aquel era la hora idónea para colarse en ellos sin ser vistos._

_-Blaise vuelve a repetirme porque demonios estamos aquí- Pansy caminaba junto a él a paso rápido. Se ajustó la bufanda al cuello e intentó resguardar su rostro lo mejor posible en ella._

_-Ya te lo he dicho, vamos a divertirnos un poco- se giró sonriente para observarla y señaló con la cabeza hacia su objetivo- ya hemos llegado._

_-Pero Tracey Davies no aceptará nada que venga de mis manos_

_-Quizá, pero de las mías si- sacó la varita escondida en el interior de la capa y susurró un "alohomora" que abrió la puerta del invernadero de inmediato- listo. Pasa._

_-¿Y Crabbe?_

_-Es pan comido. No me resultará muy difícil darle mi parte del desayuno para que se lo acabe- se acercó a una estantería curioseando- vamos, cierra la puerta._

_-Suena bastante bien- dijo Pansy soltando una risita al imaginarse la escena._

_-Suena muy bien- giró la cabeza para mirarla sonriente y le indicó que se acercara hasta él- además Tracey y tú os odiáis a muerte, ya tendrás algo con lo que chantajearla._

_-¡Es genial!- exclamó la chica emocionada ante la idea de tener en sus manos aquella odiosa compañera de cuarto- ¿ qué demonios buscas ahí?- se acercó para mirar de puntillas por encima de su hombro._

_-Será mejor que busques en aquella mesa- dijo Blaise señalando a una enorme mesa cuadrada repleta de diversas plantas- acabaremos antes._

_-De acuerdo_

_Pansy se alejó hasta el lugar que le había indicado y curioseó durante unos minutos planta por planta. Durante un breve corto de tiempo permanecieron callados, la chica se limitaba a leer las etiquetas que adornaban las macetas. En un momento dado tubo que inclinar su cuerpo más de lo necesario para llegar al centro de enorme mesa. Estiraba el brazo para acceder a ellas con la máxima concentración en el rostro. Blaise llevaba observándola desde atrás desde hacía unos minutos, ladeó la cabeza para tener mejor ángulo ante la perspectiva que ofrecía el trasero de su compañera con aquella falda del uniforme recortada varios centímetros._

_Sonrió lascivamente y se acercó hasta ella con movimientos ágiles y silenciosos, pillándola totalmente desprevenida. La agarró por la cintura y pegó su pecho a la espalda de la chica._

_-¿Has encontrado algo?_

_-N-No…- Pansy paró la búsqueda cuando sintió aquel contacto tan cercano._

_-Te ayudaré- le susurró al oído de forma sensual. Alargó una de las manos hacia la de ella y la acarició sutilmente mientras la mano ascendió por el brazo hasta el hombro y comenzó a bajar por su pecho._

_-¿Qué haces Blaise?- se atrevió a preguntar Pansy ante la obviedad de sus movimientos._

_-No he podido contener las ganas de tocarte._

_-Pero yo…_

_-Shhh- llevó su dedo índice a los labios y los paseó por ellos delineando la forma, hasta que Pansy instintivamente y llevada por el calor que comenzaba a emanar su cuerpo los entre abrió sacando ligeramente su lengua lamió la punta del dedo._

_Aquel gesto llevó a Blaise a la locura. El poco auto control que tenía en aquellos momentos se volatilizó y se lanzó directo a su cuello. Como un auténtico vampiro lo mordisqueaba y chupaba delicadamente._

_Una de sus manos se dirigió al escote que dejaba entrever ante los primeros botones desabrochados y continuó con la labor uno a uno acariciando la piel desnuda a su paso, mientras que, con la otra mano subía y bajaba por el muslo apretando el trasero al llegar arriba._

_Los gemidos comenzaron a surgir de la boca de Pansy en el instante que, una vez desprendida la camisa y el sujetador, se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a acariciar y estrujar los pechos con ambas manos. La morena giró la cara para acceder a la boca de Blaise que la recibió gustosa en un beso que mostraba la necesidad, el deseo y la lujuria que recorría por sus cuerpos en ese momento._

_Una mano ágil se coló por su falda hasta llegar a la cremallera, pronto se deshizo de ella y calló al suelo. Tardó varios minutos más antes de deshacerse de su ropa interior. La torturó lentamente, saboreando cada gemido que salía de sus labios cuando acariciaba justo encima de su intimidad visiblemente húmeda._

_-Hazlo ya- pidió la chica, casi suplicando que dejara de martirizarla. Blaise se apretó más a su espalda y Pansy soltó un gemido ahogado por un beso, al notar la erección del chico en la parte baja de su espalda._

_No le hizo esperar más. Casi le arrancó las bragas cuando las bajó de golpe, oyó el sonido de la cremellera al bajarse y notó como interponía su rodilla entre las piernas de ella, provocando que las abriera más de lo normal para tener un mejor acceso._

_Pansy apoyó las manos encima de la mesa esperando deseosa que la penetrara de una vez, pero antes dirigió una de sus manos a la muñeca derecha de la morena y le desanudó el lazo que llevaba alrededor de ella adornado con una cinta verde botella._

_-Esto no lo vas a necesitar- le susurró al oído mientras se lo guardaba en el bolsillo. La chica no opuso ningún tipo de queja y asintió._

_Sin hacerse de rogar un minuto más la agarró de las caderas con ambas manos y se introdujo en ella con un movimiento lento, poco a poco, hasta clavarse totalmente en ella. Pansy gimió y se pegó más a él, instándole que siguiera con aquel vaivén infernal. Acomodó sus manos encima de las de ella, agarrándolas con fuerza encima de la mesa y empezó a penetrarla una y otra vez de manera más rápida, al compás de los gemidos que profería la morena._

_Subió el ritmo de las embestidas cuando notó que su cuerpo se tensaba, la espalda de la chica se arqueaba con cada movimiento, produciendo que su cabeza quedara totalmente apoyada en el hombro de Blaise y le ofreciera una maravillosa vista de sus pechos desnudos bailando al compás de sus embestidas, cada vez más rudas._

_No pudo aguantar más cuando sintió el grito ahogado de Pansy contra su boca entre abierta, y tras dos certeros movimientos llegó al clímax junto a la chica. Las manos se destensaron y ella se encorvó hacia la mesa con la respiración agitada, intentando recuperarse de lo sucedido. Blaise apartó las manos de encima de las suyas y recorrió con el pulgar la espina dorsal casi en lo que parecía una cosquilla, hasta llegar a su culo._

_-Joder…-atinó a decir Pansy incorporándose de nuevo._

_-No tienes idea el tiempo que llevo queriendo hacer esto- comentó el chico separándose de ella unos pasos para dejarle espacio. La morena se giró al fin hacia él y sonrió juguetonamente._

_-Pues lo has hecho muy bien- contestó ella buscando su ropa tirada por el suelo- solo espero no coger un resfriado._

_Blaise soltó una carcajada ante la ocurrencia de su amiga y le ayudó a recoger la ropa._

_-Ya sabes. Para lo que necesites, nena- le guiñó un ojo coqueto._

_-Si si…deberíamos buscar esa maldita planta antes de que amanezca- apuntó Pansy terminando de vestirse._

_-Tienes razón- consultó su reloj de muñeca- se nos ha hecho un poco tarde._

_Se olvidó completamente de aquella cinta de raso verde botella que hacía solo unos minutos rodeaba su muñeca y que nunca salía sin ella puesta. Desde hace un par de años tenía un significado importante para ella, cuando Draco Malfoy se la colocó sin motivo aparente, alegando que el verde le quedaba bien._

_Aquel insignificante trozo de tela se convirtió en algo especial para ella, incluso para Draco que siempre dirigía una mirada discreta hacia su muñeca para comprobar que seguía en su lugar._

_Fin Flash Back._

Con aquellos recuerdos acabó durmiendo esa noche. No sentía remordimientos por lo ocurrido, es más, por alguna extraña razón necesitaba que volviera a suceder con cualquier pretexto. Pero el hecho de haber olvidado la cinta de raso de manera tan descuidada…era imperdonable. Y quizás el rubio no volvería a dirigirle la palabra.

¿Quién era él para impedírselo? ¡Ni siquiera salían juntos! Y hacía más de un mes que Draco no se acercaba a ella con una intención más allá de normal entre dos amigos.

Tenía la sensación de haber dormido solo un par de horas, aunque eso no hubiera sido así. Se levantó pesadamente y comenzó con la rutina de todos los días mientras oyó a Daphne trastear en el interior del baño. Se acercó hasta allí e intentó acabar lo antes posible dejando de nuevo a su amiga sola en el.

Cuando estuvo lista le comunicó a la rubia que bajaba sin ella, pues necesitaba tomar un café con urgencia en el gran comedor y si la esperaba no le daría tiempo ni para respirar.

Salió de la sala común casi sin dirigir ninguna mirada alrededor para comprobar si alguno de sus amigos se encontraba en uno de los sillones, como era habitual, esperando a los demás. Y caminó por los pasillos como una autómata, con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño.

Alguien la agarró repentinamente del brazo y la empujó contra la pared del pasillo. Inmediatamente abrió los ojos, despertando del todo y se zafó de la mano que le agarraba fuertemente.

-Quiero un explicación- Draco Malfoy apoyó su mano en la pared con aspecto intimidante, intentando acorralarla.

-No sé de qué me hablas- hizo el amago de escabullirse por debajo de su brazo, pero el chico más rápido que ella le agarró de la muñeca y la alzó para quedar a la altura de sus ojos.

-No llevas la cinta. Y me gustaría saber porque Blaise la tenía en su poder.

-No, no la llevo- tiró de ella para que le soltara- y no es asunto tuyo.

-Lo es, cuando fue un regalo mío- fijó su mirada gris en ella visiblemente cabreada. Pansy bufó exasperada y apartó la mirada hacia un extremo del pasillo evitándola.

-Solo era una muestra de que era tu propiedad Draco, nada más. Todo el mundo estaba al corriente de ello y tú te pavoneabas por ahí orgulloso- lo empujó ligeramente para guardar las distancias- ahora ya sabes que no lo soy.

-¿De qué hablas?

La conversación acabó en ese instante, cuando Theodore, Blaise y Goyle se acercaron hasta ellos por el extremo opuesto del pasillo riendo a carcajadas. Draco apartó la mano de la pared cambiando su actitud intimidatoria por otra más afable y Pansy aprovechó el momento para escabullirse de él y posicionarse entre Theodore y Blaise que le narraban el motivo de sus risas.

-Dicen que Tracey Davies se ha transformado en un cuerpo con pelo andante, ni siquiera se le ve la cara y Crabbe le persigue por todo el gran comedor gritando a los cuatro vientos su amor por ella- explicó Goyle con una risita.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa antes de que algún profesor se presente a desayunar y nos perdamos el espectáculo- continuó Theodore andando hacía el lugar.

Continuaron el camino hacia el gran comedor imaginándose la escena y riendo sin parar. Draco se limitaba a echar miradas furiosas a la morena indicándole que aquella conversación no había terminado, mientras Blaise narraba posibles declaraciones de amor de su rechoncho amigo.

Nada más llegar a la puerta un tumulto de gente les impidió la entrada. Los espectadores se reunían alrededor de la escena en círculo entre bromas y burlas. Pansy sonrió ligeramente al recordar el momento de la elaboración del plan e instintivamente giró la cabeza en busca de Blaise que a su izquierda también permanecía con la mirada fija en ella. Le guiñó un ojo juguetón.

-Un detalle por tu parte que te acordaras de devolverme la cinta- dijo Pansy alejándose unos pasos hacia atrás de la multitud junto a él.

-Soy un caballero- le hizo una cómica reverencia y volvió a sonreírle burlonamente- espero que no te molestara.

-En absoluto- negó la chica divertida- de hecho, he pensado que mejor guardarla- levantó su brazo para enseñarle la muñeca libre de cintas- para evitar volver a perderla, ya sabes.

-Bien pensado-Blaise soltó una carcajada captando el mensaje a la perfección y acarició su muñeca desnuda disimuladamente.

**FIN**


End file.
